


Under Wind and Sky

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Gaara remembered a time when he had been savage and cruel. At that time Suna's Priestess, loyal to the Kazekage, had been ordered to extract the bijuu from him—yet she had refused. Now Kuri was his Priestess, and he wanted one answer—why?
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Hopeless

I entered the Kazekage’s private room. I had been ordered here to assist him after the extraction of the bijuu.

Gaara was sitting on the hospital bed that had been put there for this purpose.

I wondered if he remembered me from before. I had been priestess to Suna all my life. I always did as the Kazekage ordered—until Rasa had ordered me to harm Gaara.

Rasa had ordered me to extract the bijuu back then. I had refused, retreated to my shrine and cried into the hot hearth flame.

I didn’t deserve to be proud of how far Gaara had come. I had done nothing to get him here. I hadn’t been his friend or anything. I had been content with the walls of my shrine.

It took me a moment to realize the Kazekage was speaking.

“I never got to thank you.” Gaara said. “I heard the order my father gave to you. You...protected me.”

I had never thought of it that way. “I broke the law.”

I placed my hands on his chest and my reiki spilled out, silver light healing his inner wounds.

“You did it because you knew it was right.” Gaara said. “Something about you changed. I...understand. But I’m flattered that you did it for me.”

“I couldn’t kill you.” I said after a long silence. “You were as sad as I was. As trapped as I was. And now...I’m still trapped and here you are, free.”

Xxx

There was a bitter tone to her voice.

Was the miko jealous of him? Gaara stared at her in surprise.

It was the second time she had surprised him. The first being when she had spared him from death.

“You are free to do anything you like.” He offered.

Gaara wanted desperately to see her smile. For some reason, this woman’s happiness was very important to him.

“Free?” Kuri smiled. “A miko is never free. Not to love, not really. Not like a normal woman...so...”

She trailed off, like she had forgotten who she was speaking to. She waved it off and stood, ready to leave.

Gaara caught her arm with his sand, not close enough to touch her. “You could love. You could start with me. You spared me so long ago...surely that means...”

“It means that I...” A small smile. “That I, like all humans, am hopeless.”


	2. Just A Dream

I woke up in my bed and got up and went to meditate. It was bad enough that the Kazekage was in my dreams, now would he be in the hearth fire.

I went to meditate at the hearth and closed my eyes against the flames, but all I saw was his sand, dancing in the wind. Of course.

Had he really asked me to love him? It all seemed so real.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the Kazekage standing there.

“You could love me.” He repeated.

I looked up at him. “We are both hopeless.”

Xxx

Gaara looked at her. “So you don’t feel the same.”

Kuri shook her head, looking at him with eyes. “I never said that.”

He used his sand to pull her to him, captured her in a kiss.

“You don’t have to be afraid to open your heart.” Gaara said to her. “It just takes one person. Let me be your person.”

He felt her sigh and relax against him. He sensed her spirit energy flickering in her hands like fireworks.

She was beautiful, wonderful, his.

Kuri paused, stiffened, and let go.

“One thing.” She put a finger to his lips. “Fight me.”

“Fight you?” He repeated.

She nodded. “I believe in understanding with my fists.”

He smiled at her. She thought like a true warrior, even though she was not a ninja.

“Alright. We will fight.” Gaara agreed. “And then—“

“I will listen.”


	3. Match

Gaara started with sand, always sand. He drove it at me, tried to catch me.

I parried it off with a Lotis barrier.

“What was that?” Gaara asked.

“It’s called Lotis.” I said. “I’m the Lotis Priestess.”

Sand swirled around me.

“Teach me?” Gaara asked.

I drove him back with the Lotis, catching him in Lotis chains.

The sand caught me, fast, and I choked and blacked out.

Xxx

Gaara caught Kuri in his arms and carried her to the med-Nina for healing. It was taking hours, but soon she would be all better.

He waited, head in his hands, sand activated.

His eyes on her, boring into her head. Her blue eyes had flickered out and died. He had never felt so much pain.

He went to her and poured his chakra into her and she stirred. Her blue eyes opened and life flickered into them.

“Gaa...ra...sa...ma...”

Kuri was alive. Good. Gaara had to keep her alive. Kuri was a necessity.


End file.
